


Love Hate Love

by Decembre1722



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Complete, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times has it been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fiction happens at the beginning of Magnostadt Arc. Just imagine that except Lady Scheherazade, everyone is dead...
> 
> Also, sorry for my bad grammar... This is the first time I wrote something in English.

How many times has it been?

 

\- I do not agree.

 

Why is it? Aren't our target alike?

 

\- You still don't get it, do you? We are different.

 

Different? In what? We both lost our parents. We're both incredibly strong and loved by Rukh and Djinns. You love war exactly as much as I do. We only have some intense argues in our ways of approaching our targets. Peace? All lies. I can see it your eyes, how you craves for power, lust and to bathe in blood. Baby, trust me, together we're the best. No one can understand you as much as I do. 

 

\- You're wrong, Judal.

 

Am I? Or it is this world that goes wrong? Or it is you who get in all wrong? All I see is a simple truth, that I can easily break your little peaceful kingdom in just the blink of an eye. It's fragile as fuck, Sinbad. See, all I need to do is to kill one of your eight tiny generals, and then...

 

\- JUDAL!!!

 

A... You're mad. Why? I only show you the truth. Is this your regret, Sinbad? Madness? Am I? No, I don't think so. It's you who are too blind to see things clearly. Let me help you bring it all out. To bring the truth out of the shadow, for everyone to see it...  I'll help you, Sinbad.

 

Then, will you be mine?

 

Please?

 

\- FUCK OFF, JUDAL. I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU.

 

Damn good, Sinbad. Just look at you. Furious as fuck, wilder and wilder every second. Finally get it, aren't you? Finally come back to your senses now, aren't you? Human are all evil, you and me. Lie and to be lied to ever since they're born. Yes, come at me. I want more of your madness. More furious, more painful. Oh how I love your face when you fall into depravity.  More, Sinbad. More, until you're completedly into the dark. 

 

My rukh got you.

 

Our rukh blended in.

 

Ah. See. We're the same now. 

 

Your eyes. If only you could see your own eyes at the moment. They're magnificent. Your eyes are just like those of the devils.

 

Ah, how fragile human mind is. How breakable these peaceful kingdoms are. How vulnerable these relationships between human beings...

 

Even when you're a King, you still can't resist it. You, and I.

 

\- JUDAL!!!!

 

You're furious and crazy. I'm happy and excited. You  _fall_ for me. No one in this world can turn you on like the way I do. Only I can, Sinbad. Only I can. I can give you both madness and  _this._ I can make you spit out your soul.

 

\- Sinbad, I love you. 

 

Your devilish eyes are mine. Your hands are mine. Your face are mine. Your beautiful hair is just lovely when it's fading into the dark. I'll take all your craziness. Nothing, baby, I'll leave nothing of you behind.

 

\- Judal, don't do it.

 

\- Judal, stop now.

 

\- JUDAL, I TOLD YOU TO STOP. 

 

Ah, Kouen, you're late this time. Can't you see that it's unable to stop now? If only you came a little bit earlier. If only you were here seconds before. Then, I'd show you how suitable Sinbad is to me.

 

He's beautiful, Kouen.

 

Just like you.

 

It's too bad I can't see you one last time. 

 

Kouen, there will be no next time.

 

If only...

 

_Judal, what're you up to again?_

 

_Judal, how many times have I told you, I won't agree._

 

_Judal, tell me where do you put your dungeons? I'll  go and take them._

 

_Judal, you don't understand. We're different._

 

_More war? Ah, fine, nations should all become one anyway._

 

_Judal,..._

 

_Judal._

 

_Judal,..._

_Judal._

 

_Come back to me._

 

_Please._

 

_I'll give it all to you. Anything you want._

 

_Sindria, Laem, Magnostadt, Kou Empire._

 

_Anything._

 

_Come back._

 

_Judal..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

War came. Kou Empire started it. Kouen led them. He declaired war to all nations in the world.

 

It's a bloody world war.

 

Laem Empire? Mu Alexius has fallen, every single bones in his body was crushed. His metal vessels turned into dust in the blink of an eye. Lady Scheherazade, in the end, couldnot protect her beloved empire, since she could not even protect herself. Hundreds, thousands, millions of warriors, billions of monsters of Kou Empire besieged her. Her body was taken, lied lifelessly in front of Kouen.

 

\- How hard can it be to bring back a person life?

 

He asked.

 

\- It's impossible.

 

Cried Scheherazade.

 

All because of one.

 

Just one.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Even Yunan has to stop. He get to Kou Empire, look at the dark palace. Not a single light can he see. All he can hear are the sounds of people singing inside the walls. 

 

People in the capital live happily. Night by night, they hold festivals in the main streets and pray to gods.

 

There aren't any Al Sarmen in the palace. Still, black rukh happens to fulfill every single space of the area.

 

Things are going wrong.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Not long ago, that battle with the gate have heavily damaged Magnostadt. They just could not stand another war. Magnostadt surrendered to Kou Empired. Things were fast and smooth. The people in Magnostadt were taken care of, and, just like those in Kou Empire, they live happily, hold festifals and pray every night.

 

Sindria. How hard could it be to destroy a nation without its ruler? Still, they fought. There was no mercy. All of Kouen's djinn were into this battle. It seemed that this small fragile country would be crushed under the power of the all mighty god. He wasn't as nice as in Magnostadt, wasn't as kind and well-behaved as in Laem. Here, even liquid like blood was boiled until it dissapeared.

 

_Where is he? Where is Sinbad?_

 

Kouen roared. His voice was deep dark. He breathed heavily. He felt nothing, as his eyes all turned into bloody red. Astaroth, Agares screamed. Phenex stand aside, quietly look at the battlefield. _So tiny._

 

Phenex tried her best to protect Kouen's soldiers. 

 

Only until there was no rukh left in his body did Kouen fall. In front of the eyes of his brothers, his djinns and billions of warriors, there was no longer a nation named Sindria.

 

_We must return._ He breathed.  _Must come back fast, or else he'd be extremely angry. We declaired a world war yet forget to bring him with us, we're so done._

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Yunan found his way into the palace. He was looking for the ones who sang. For a long, long time, he could not figure it out. He could hear them, still he couldnot see them. The deeper he got into the palace, the more terrified Yunan felt. His stomach twisted, his heart ached and his blood boiled. The atmosphere was hard to breathe. Somehow, he smelt herbs. Once he got to the garden, the voices were all clear. After all, they weren't singing people but crying djinns.

 

Leraje felt Yunan. Still she didn't care to greet. Vinea sat silently under a peach tree, her head on her knees. Her tears were falling down and down, slowly turned into a small stream. Paimon was the only one who was singing. Yet times after times, she looked down to her thighs, hands gently stroked something as if it was the most precious treasure in the universe. As if, she had all the world under her hands.

 

Zaagan's peaches were just right. He patiently picked the peaches, one by one, then put them into the basket. Then he started counting. A hundred and one. A hundred and two. The last basket was not full. Still, the smell of ripe peaches fulfilled the garden.  

 

He took all the basket and put them next to Leraje.

 

\- What's happening? Aren't you all have your kings and queens?

 

Asked Yunan. But there was no answer. Paimon continued to sing. Vinea stopped crying. She joined voice with Paimon and sang heart-breaking melodies. The stream trembled following the notes, then all the water in it was turned into raindrops and fell onto the peach baskets.

 

\- My magi, your peaches are ready.

 

Said Leraje, suddenly. Yunan was a little shocked, then he realised she wasn't talking to him.

 

Magi?

 

He took careful steps to Paimon. His hands gently touched hers. He looked under her palms.

 

\- Can you please wake him up?

 

Paimon stopped her songs and started asking.

 

Yunan was speechless.

 

\- You... you... all of you...

 

There was sound of steps on leaves on the ground. Soon, Leraje realised that her master has returned. Kouha stood at the corner of the garden, silently observed the uninvited guest.

 

\- You're the last Magi. Can you bring life back?

 

\- That is... You... IMPOSSIBLE!!!

 

He shivered. His chest went numb as Astaroth pieced through his trembling heart. It was not easy being killed. The sad thing was that there was no rukh around him anymore. All the rukh, both black and white, somehow focused around Paimon's hands.

 

_You're out of your mind._

 

Yunan gave his last words and breath. Kouen didn't even care to give an eye. He walked over the dead body and got to Paimon.

 

\- I'm back.

 

He smiled sweetly, whispered softly. His fingers wandering on dried dark hair of the other. The one who was lying under the peach tree, his head on Paimon's thighs. His eyes were silently shut, his skin was pale. He was sleeping, so deep that he didn't even breathe.

 

\- Brother, when will Judal wake up? He haven't agree to play with me. - Kouha mumbled, seemed to be up set. Leraje didn't know what to say, all she could do was to smile back.

 

\- Let him be. We'll take it all at once when he wake up. - Said Koumei, his hands were scrubbing on his hair. Days and nights into wars destroyed his hair and skin. He ought to borrow Kouen's djinn, Phenex, to do a check up this time. After all, he was king of the world at that time. It was just wrong to not take good care of himself.

 

\- Judal, I brought you the world.

 

Kouen smiled, kissed Judal's dried swollen lips. His warm hands wrapped around Judal's cold hands, trying to keep him all warm and safe.

 

 

_I brought you the world._

So, you must give me your world.

Only you.

My love, I give it all to you.

Just like the way you hold his hatred, I'll hold you. 

Judal, my love, I love you.

 

 

 


End file.
